


'Come and play' - Sherlock at the pool

by c_and_o



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Portraits, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_and_o/pseuds/c_and_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock is always an inspiration for me. After almost a year of getting started with portraits, I made a new one of my favorite character of such amazing show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Come and play' - Sherlock at the pool

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing was made with black, white and grey colored pencils and a white pastel pencil.

'Come and play'. 


End file.
